


You're My Treasure

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “Caitlin, I know you’re mad, but don’t you think you should cool it with the ice?” He said. “It can’t be good for the baby.”“Maybe.” She replied, voice echoing like it always did when she was more Killer Frost than Caitlin Snow. “But I’m not going to. The baby is fine.”\\Caitlin is tired of the way the Legends are treating her boyfriend//





	You're My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A work for fantasylover4evr, who answered a question I asked in my 'Our Daughter' series! I hope you enjoy. It morphed into something closer to Killercoldflashwave but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Also, I don't hate any of the Legends, except for Carter, so this was a little difficult for me but I think I did okay.

Caitlin stomped onto the Waverider, though perhaps it was more of an aggressive waddle. She had fire in her eyes and ice on her hands. She was tired of hearing from Len that the Legends were treating her boyfriend and father of her unborn baby like shit.

Barry was scurrying behind her, looking equal part amused and angry, the same look he’s been wearing since she asked him to run her to Lawrence, Kansas circa 1983. 

“Caitlin, I know you’re mad, but don’t you think you should cool it with the ice?” He said. “It can’t be good for the baby.”

“Maybe.” She replied, voice echoing like it always did when she was more Killer Frost than Caitlin Snow. “But I’m not going to. The baby is fine.”

Barry shrugged. “Fair enough, Caity. Just try not to kill anyone, they’re good at saving time.”

“They can save time without a few fingers.” Caitlin growled. 

“That’s just cold, Elsa.” A voice snarked, falling in step with the pair. “But I’ll help you.”

“Hiya, Lenny.” Barry chirped, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Come to help Caitlin scare the crap out of the rest of the Legends?”

“Yup.” Len replied, a rare smile grazing his lips. “Though I doubt she needs help.”

“You’re damn right I don’t.” Caitlin snarled. “But thank you for telling me what was going on, Len. You’re a good friend.”

“Don’t get sentimental, Frosty.” Len brushed her off, but his face softened slightly. “But I couldn’t handle the way they were treating him anymore, and I knew he wasn’t gonna say anything.” He shrugged. “Figured it was time to call in the big guns.” 

The three rounded into main dining room where the Legends appeared to be having some kind of team dinner. 

“Well, well, well.” She purred, ice still smoking on her hands. “What do we have here?” 

Sara jumped up as if to attack but hesitates when she noticed Barry and Len behind her. “Caitlin?” 

“Oh, I’m me.” Caitlin responded. “I’m just mad enough at you lot to be teetering at the edge of Frost.” 

“Mad at us?” Jax said, clearly uneasy.

Caitlin turned to look at the younger man. “Not with you, dear. Would you mind getting Mickey for me?” She said sweetly. 

Jax nodded before scurrying to get her boyfriend.

“Now.” Her voice was icy again. “We are going to have some words.” 

“Ms. Snow-” Rip began, but Caitlin cut him off. 

“Dr. Snow!” She snarled. “But you will not be speaking until I am done.” 

Rip bristled slightly but reminded silent. 

“Good plan, Captain.” Len drawled. “I wouldn’t mess about with a pregnant meta who you scorned.”

“Snow Angel?” Mick asked, coming into the room, Jax on his tail. “Is something wrong with the baby?” 

Caitlin took a deep breath and let the ice recede from her hand. “Just one second, Mickey. I want to talk with your team for a moment, okay?”

Mick grunted in agreement before going to stand with Barry and Len. Barry wrapped him up in a hug. A few years ago, it might have caused the older man to pause, but he now expected the affections from his partner’s boyfriend.

She then turned back to the Legends. She knew that her hair was streaked with white and her eyes were flickering between blue and brown each time she blinked, but she didn’t care. She was angry, furious even, that the Legends thought it was okay to treat Mick so poorly. 

“Are you done throwing a temper tantrum, or do you actually have something to say?” Carter grumbled. 

Caitlin snapped to face him. “I would tread carefully, Carter. Remember that you abandoned this team and you are here because you are asking them for help.” 

Carter winced slightly but remained quiet. 

“Mick has made mistakes and he’s not perfect.” She began, her voice still echoing. That earned her some snorts, but they silenced when she growled. “But that does not mean that you can treat him like he’s an idiot.

“He’s intelligent and kind and wonderful.” Her voice suddenly turned cold. “You’re all just too narrow-minded to notice it!”

She wanted to say more, she had more to say, but she felt hands snake around her waist. “Calm down, Caity. It’s not worth it.”

It took everything for her not to sink into his embrace. “No, Mickey! It is worth it. You’re worth it! They treat you like shit, and for what? What do they gain?”

“Perhaps Dr. Snow is correct.” Martin began. Caitlin knew she liked him. “We are often too quick to brush off Mr. Rory’s feelings based on what we think we know about him.”

Ray nodded in agreement. “We’re sorry it took your girlfriend pointing it out for us to notice it, Mick. That isn’t fair to you.”

Sara simply raised her glass at him. Mick laughed slightly and nodded his head, happy that she was able to recognize her mistakes without getting all sappy and emotional. 

Nate, Amaya and Zari, though they were the newest and kindest to him, also raised their glasses. 

“I don’t understand why you’re all so worried about this idiotic giant and his snow bitch have to say.” Carter said, even though it earned him a look of horror from the rest of the crew. “It’s not like he has feelings, he’s too d-” 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Caitlin was hurling icicles at him. 

Luckily for him, she was kind enough to aim them at the glass he was holding, and Barry was fast enough to catch any that were aimed too high.

“Never.” Caitlin spit out. “Say anything like that again or I’ll make sure Barry isn’t here to save your pompous ass.” 

And with that she stormed away, leaving frosted walls in her wake. Mick followed quickly behind her, patting Barry and Len on the back as he went. 

He found her fuming in his room, one hand on her pregnant belly as she paced back and forth, shooting icicles at the wall with her other hand. 

“Stupid Carter. With his stupid, pompous attitude.” She was mumbling under breath.

“Thank you for standing up for me, Snow Angel.” Mick said, wrapping himself around her. “It means a lot.”

This time, she let herself sink into him. “It wasn’t a problem. You’re my treasure, Mick Rory, and it pains me that people don’t see you the way I do.” 

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and pulled away when she felt the baby kick, so she could look in Mick’s eyes. 

Because he had been away saving the world and whatnot, this was the first time that he felt his baby kick. His eyes were shinnying, something Caitlin never expected to see, and his hands were frozen, almost as if they had been glued to the spot that had just been kicked.

“Was that?”

Caitlin nodded, kissing his nose. “That’s your son. I think he wants you to know you’re important to him too.” 

Mick huffed out a laugh, tucking his face in her hair. “You’re my whole world, Caitlin Snow.” He put his hands on her belly. “You and this little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay! I doubt really ship Mick and Caitlin but I did my best.


End file.
